True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes
by Eternal1
Summary: Another challenger for the 100 theme drabble : It's based on our favorite couple! Enjoy
1. Theme: Hair

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Hair

Words: 372

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailormoon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Serena kept looking at herself in the mirror and wondered what she can do to get Darien to stop calling her meatball head. So she decided she would do a little experimenting today and hope that it would work. After a few changes, she looked at herself in the mirror again and was satisfied with the changes and started to head out to the Arcade.

Darien was sitting at the park reading his book. He couldn't concentrate on his book because he had a certain meatball head in his mind. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost time to run into her. So he got up from the bench and started to head towards the Arcade, when he bumped into someone. Suddenly he felt himself going down and taking whoever he bumped into with him. He apologized and when he looked down and all he saw was a mop of blonde hair. His first thought was Serena, but realized he was wrong because there weren't any meatballs in sight. Than he heard her voice:

"Oh no!" Serena shouted trying to get off Darien.

Darien was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe he got to see that beautiful long hair loose from its buns. To him, Serena looked like a gorgeous goddess angel. He shook off his head when he heard her shouting at him again.

"Ahh! Now look what you did!" Serena continued on shouting.

"What I did? It's not my fault you bumped to me!" he replied.

"Shut up you jerk and help me untie my hair from your jacket!"

Not noticing the situation at hand at first he looked down and saw that indeed Serena's beautiful long hair was stuck to him. Than he looked up at her and grinned.

"Now why would I want to do that?"


	2. Theme: Chocolate

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Chocolate

Words: 236

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailormoon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Serena just sat in the Arcade eating her chocolate sundae, while she waited for the girls to arrive. Andrew was busy attending to other customers. Serena kept eating her chocolate sundae, so she didn't notice that a new customer had arrived in the Arcade and was watching her eat. Andrew came back from attending other customers.

"Boy Serena, you sure can eat your sundae." He simply commented.

Serena just looked up at him with chocolate syrup on her lip and was ready to retaliate to his comment when all of the suddenly a deep voice cut her off.

"She sure can, but it has advantages." Darien replied and turned Serena around and kissed the chocolate syrup off her lips.

Andrew just blinked and fainted and the girls came in with shock written in their faces.

Serena eyes widened in shock and when Darien pulled away he grinned at her.

"Thanks for the chocolate syrup, meatball head" He winked and turned around and left the Arcade with a blushing Serena inside.


	3. Theme: Panic

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Panic

Words: 376

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailormoon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Darien Chiba was walking in the streets of Tokyo with his book at his hand and reading. He wasn't aware where he was passing by until he heard several voices. His ears perked up at the mention of a girl with strange buns in her head.

"What happened to the girl with the strange hairstyle?" the police officer asked his partner.

"Oh they took her to the hospital. Apparently a car ran her over and now I'm investigating it." The officer sighed. "She looked young too." He continued.

All of the sudden they hear what seemed to be a book close hard and they turned around to see a strange young man in a tacky green jacket running. Darien just couldn't believe what he had just heard. His meatball head in the hospital? That couldn't be right. He had to find her, she had to be okay. He ran into the arcade and when he didn't see her he panicked and he ran out of the arcade.

After a while of searching for his meatball head, Darien decided to give it his last try and went to the park. He ran around the park when all of the sudden he spotted them. He spotted two blonde meatballs and knew instantly it was his meatball head. Serena was enjoying her peace in the rose garden when all of the sudden she felt a huge weight around her.

"Thank God you're okay." A deep voice announced.

"Darien?" Serena asked in a confused matter.

He let her go and looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile in relief and happiness that his meatball head was well and alive.

"You jerk! You frightened me! You almost gave me a panic attack!" she shouted

"Me? YOU gave me the panic attack!" He shouted back and pulled her close to him and he kissed her.


	4. Theme: Same old song and dance

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Same old song and Dance

Words: 664

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Darien was walking around the room all bored like. He really isn't into these balls or parties. The only reason he went into this ball it's because his friend Andrew convinced him. Scanning around, Darien notices Andrew talking to one of Serena's friends. Shaking his head Darien did another take as if he didn't believe it. He assumed that if Serena's friends are there, so is his meatball head so now he really started to scan the room.

Meanwhile, Serena was walking around this elegant ball room. She still couldn't believe it that she was there. At first, she was excited because after all maybe she might meet that special somebody. After an hour into the ball, she was already getting tired and bored. She came with her friends but each of her friends got asked to dance and now she was currently walking around solo. So Serena decided to go outside to the gardens and take a fresh air. But regardless of her boredom, something about the current piece that was playing by the orchestra sound very familiar to her. It bothered her that she couldn't place that piece in mind. When she got into a deep part of the garden, she gasped. Beautiful roses were everywhere and a fountain in the middle. It was like it was out of her fantasies. Than out of no where continuing to listen to the music she began to dance right under the moonlight.

Darien kept looking around in search of his meatball head and noticed someone heading out to the gardens. Thinking that was a good idea, he decided he needed some fresh air as well. During his break outside he was listening to the beautiful music playing inside. Something was stirring a vague memory in him. He wasn't sure but this piece was very familiar to him. Shaking his head, he decided to take a walk into the gardens and enjoy the bright moon that was out tonight. All of the sudden he hears a humming and sees where is coming from. By the fountain and the roses he notices a girl with 2 buns in each side of her hair humming and dancing. He grinned to himself. He had found his meatball head. He was looking at her dance and it wasn't what everyone was dancing inside. Somehow seeing her dance, gave him another sense of déjà vu. Darien wondered why.

Serena was unconsciously moving to the rhythm of the song, unknowningly she was dancing from a memory of a long time ago. Than all of the sudden she felt someone come from behind her and began to dance with her. Serena gasped and turned around to face a pair of beautiful shade of a deep of royal blue eyes. Serena stepped back to look at the man completely.

"Darien?" she asked cautiously.

Darien nodded to her question.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Serena wasn't sure what to make out of this. This was the same man who would tease her mercilessly everyday. But now he seemed serious to her and she nodded. The second that he wrapped his arm around her waist and his free hand grabbed her hand gently, both of them gasped and looked into each other's eyes. Just with that simple touch a lot of memories began to resurface for both of them. Just like that the memories ended and both just kept looking at the other in surprise. Has if reading each other's minds, they began to listen to their same old song and dance.


	5. Theme: Ice Cream

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Ice Cream

Words: 637

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Serena decided that she needed a break from the Arcade and went to an ice cream shop near by. She went in and was looking hard into the glass where all of the ice cream flavors were shown. She frowned in concentration as she was trying to decide what flavor to pick today. During her state of concentration she did not hear nor notice someone just walked in the shop. Finally what seemed to be forever she decided on one and voiced it out loud.

"I want the chocolate chip ice cream, please!" The ice cream vendor blinked. Apparently the two customers that just walked in just repeated the same order for themselves.

Serena blinked and turned around only to see Darien behind her.

"oooh! What are YOU doing here?" Serena asked getting angry.

"well well, why it's meatball head. Oh joy! " Darien replied sarcastically.

The vendor noticing the tension decided to break the tension by interrupting their interesting reunion.

"um..I'm sorry to say this but we only have enough chocolate chip ice cream for one scoop."

"What!" Serena shouted.

The vendor and Darien had to cover their ears. Apparently the vendor only made things worst.

"Meatball head lower your decibels your going to destroy an innocent person's hearing one day."

"grrr..ANYWAY that ice cream is mine."

"What! I ordered it the same time you did!" Darien replied back.

"Ahem…maybe you can both share it?" The vendor suggested hoping it would smooth things over.

"me? Sharing with her? I wouldn't have anything than!" Darien exclaimed.

"As if!" Serena hmphed.

"Well if we don't share, are you suggesting we give that scoop to someone else?" Darien asked.

He knew Serena's love for food would overcome her doubts. Just the fact that someone else was going to have the last of what she wanted well that wasn't happening as far where Serena's concerned. He couldn't help but grin at the fact at how much he knew her already.

Serena bit her lip in concentration, she was trying to decide if it was worth letting go of that ice cream. Darien couldn't help to notice that trait of Serena's and think how adorable she looks when she's thinking or concentrating.

"Hmph…FINE! We'll share but in separate cups please." Serena told the vendor.

The vendor at this point was getting scared of the couple in front of him. He didn't know who he was afraid of the most, but he was afraid. It also explains why he bowed down in shame and embarrassment when he had to tell them there was only one cup left.

"Argh! What's wrong with you people? Aren't there any extras of anything in here?" Serena impatiently replied.

Darien had to silently agree with her but didn't say anything. Instead he agreed to the one cup of ice cream and paid for it. Serena took the ice cream cup greedily and found a spot by the window for both of them to sit. Once, they began to share their ice cream and in between their snack, they would get into little arguments that the ice cream vendor was getting used to and sweat dropped. By the time they finished their ice cream, they both left on their separate ways. Has they walked home each left with a smile on their face never admitting how much they enjoyed the other, even if it is arguing with them every single day.


	6. Theme: Karma

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Karma

Words: 808

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters. Now on with the themes!

* * *

Serena was lying in Raye's bed reading her mangas. The other girls were gathered around and talking amongst each other. It was their usual routine. It also was their secret place to discuss certain sailor business. Today however, it was a different conversation.

"Do you really think there is such thing as karma?" Serena asked curiously.

"Of course there is meatball head!" Raye replied back.

"Pyro" Serena replied back as she stuck her tongue out at Raye. Raye just did the same and the tongue war began again. The other three girls' just sweat dropped at their friends' antics.

"Well I know what Serena's karma is." Mina announced with mischief in her eyes.

That stopped both girls from their tongue war fight and looked at Mina with curiosity.

"Well what is it?" Raye impatiently asked.

"Darien" Mina smiled knowingly. Lita nodded in enthusiasm and Amy seemed to be considering it.

"You know I think she's right." Lita agreed.

"What!" Both Serena and Raye exclaimed in shock.

"Well scientifically it's not really possible but I think I would have to agree as well, seeing the circumstances." Amy added in.

"Amy, not you too!" Serena whined.

"Well I don't believe it." Raye announced angrily.

"Why not? You said it yourself you believed in karma." Lita asked.

"Yeah, and apparently Darien and Serena always seemed to run each other a lot, don't you think?" Mina added.

"Oh no! I refuse to have him as my karma! " Serena replied stubbornly.

"Oh come on Serena, he's not that bad." Mina winked and nudged Serena on the side.

"Hmph…easy for you to say! You don't have to deal with him yourself."

"I hate to admit this myself meatball head, but I think their right too." Raye added in after accepting it might be true.

"Well I'm not listening any more of this. I'm out of here." Serena got up and picked up her things and left the temple mumbling about what a bad karma she got stuck with.

Meanwhile back at the Arcade, two young men were having a similar conversation. Darien was looking annoyed and Andrew continued to chat endlessly.

"Come on, Darien you must believe in karma" Andrew persisted.

"Andrew, I told you I don't think much of that mumbo junk."

"Oh yeah, than explain to me how is it that you and Serena always end up bumping into each other everywhere you two go."

"I don't know, coincidence maybe?" Darien replied carelessly.

"Oh come on! I think Serena is your karma." Andrew answered back while cleaning the counter top.

At this point Darien spitted out his coffee. Andrew sweat dropped and looked upset he had to clean the counter top again.

"Excuse me?" Darien asked in shock.

"You heard me. I think you and Serena are each other's karma"

"That's it, I'm out of here." Darien said getting up and put down his money for his coffee. He than walked out of the Arcade thinking Andrew was getting crazier by the day.

Meanwhile after leaving the Arcade, Darien was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice anyone walking his way until he bumped into the person.

He heard a female groan and looked down when he noticed hit was his meatball head.

"We got to stop running into each other like this, meatball head."

"Why don't you ever watch where YOU'RE going? Why do you have to be my karma?" Serena replied irritated.

Darien just blinked and remembered his conversation with Andrew back at the arcade. At this point even he couldn't deny the possibility there might be karma. If there was and Serena was it well he couldn't complain. He looked down at the annoyingly cute girl and grinned.

"Well what's wrong with that?"

* * *

AN: I must thank everyone that has given me reviews. I'm glad most of you are enjoying it and the fact that most have your own favorites that is saying a lot to me. I appreciate it. So Thanks! In the same old song and dance, they did remember their Silver Millennium memories which helped push them to do their same old song and dance. To Alicia and Meg I am totally honored you liked my themes, because I totally love your stories and themes as well! Big thanks to you as well! To Jojo, thanks for including me in participating the 100 theme challenge in your LJ community 


	7. Theme: Unrequited Love

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Unrequited Love

Words: 316

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.AN: This probably would be a little on the sad side, but that's because I'm in that state at the moment. I just thought it would make sense seeing how it just goes with it.

* * *

Serena understood perfectly why he had broken up with her. Even though she really and genuinely understand his reason, part of her just didn't. That part of her that didn't understand it just only gave her doubts and fears. She's been frustrated and heartbroken. She felt life just sucked her happiness out of her with that unfairness. It killed the girl she use to be happy and full of hope. Now she was hopeless and less confident. That frustrated part of her just wanted to be with him and that's all it understood. Serena felt like she was in two places at once. A deep part of her understood he loved her and loved her so much he was protecting her but there was that other part of her that felt she was going through an unrequited love. Serena gave up any hope in sleeping that night so she went to her window to look up at the moon and when she did, she thought she saw a shadow by the street. Looking down at her window she realized there was a rose, she opened her window and took hold of the rose. Than a smile graced her features and realized it wasn't hopeless after all. It wasn't unrequited love to her anymore. 


	8. Theme: Two Halves

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Two Halves

Words: 539

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Serena was walking hand in hand with Darien by her side. They had just finished having dinner and were currently walking around the beautiful lit city. She was happy and so was he. There was something Serena felt she had to ask so that any doubt she had would leave from her mind for good. 

"Muffin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want meatball head."

"Well…why are you with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Darien asked in shock as he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I just want to know why do you want to be with me"

Darien just looked ahead and continued to walk continuing holding hands with Serena.

"Darien?" Serena asked confusingly.

"Just follow me." He responded.

At this point Serena just blinked. They walked silently until she recognized his apartment complex was just ahead. Serena wondered why Darien hasn't answered her question and began to get insecure and sad. Darien seeing his complex up ahead, opened the door for her to go in and as soon they were in they went up to his apartment. When they arrived to his apartment, Darien asked Serena to sit on the couch and that he'd be with her in a minute. Serena just blinked and wondered what was going on. All of the sudden she sees an apple and an orange. Darien sits next to her in the couch with a knife in his hand. Serena sees him cutting half of an apple and half of an orange.

"Darien, what are you doing?" Serena finally asked.

"Be patient Meatball head." Darien replied as her grabbed one side of an apple and another side of an orange.

"Now look at this and tell me if you think this is perfect." Darien continued as held up an apple in one side and an orange in another side together.

Serena just blinked and decided to play along. So she shook her head no.

"Now what happens if I put the oranges together and the apples together?" He asked. As he grabbed each side of the orange and put them together and he repeated the same process with the apples.

"They become a whole again." She replied.

"Right. Here's my point Sere, when one orange or apple is without it's other half it's not a whole. When it's with it's other half it's a whole. To answer your question earlier, it's because just like these oranges and apples have their half I have mine and it's you. You're my half Serena. Without you I'm not a whole. I love you. That is why I want to be with you." He smiled at her as he explained and answered her question. The next second he felt a VERY happy Serena hug him tightly.


	9. Theme: Addicted

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Addicted

Words: 259

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Darien was sitting in the stool, waiting for Andrew to serve his usual coffee. Andrew came back to see his best friend and serve him his coffee. During their chat, the Arcade doors opened and the sound of the chimes announced that a group of customers have arrived. Andrew and Darien knew right away it was the girls. It was hard not to tell considering one could see a pair of buns on each side of the head to know it was Serena and not far behind her group of best friends. Darien asked Andrew to serve him another cup of coffee. 

"Gee, Dare is there anything else you're addicted besides coffee?" Andrew asked pouring him another cup.

Darien used the corner of his eye to see his Meatball head chatting happily and laughing with the other girls and than he faced Andrew and said:

"Actually there is." He grinned mysteriously at Andrew and dropped his money on the counter after he finished his second cup of coffee. Standing up from his stool, he left the arcade with a very curious Andrew on the guess what his other addiction could be.


	10. Theme: Blue eyes

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Blue eyes

Words: 142

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters. Now on with the themes!

* * *

He had to wonder what went behind those beautiful blue eyes of hers. What was in her eyes that made everyone melt including him? However, he won't admit to anyone these thoughts of his. So deep in his thoughts of her he didn't noticed that the same pair of blue of eyes he was thinking of was watching him and wondering the same thing about his gorgeous blue eyes. 


	11. Theme: Fortune

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Fortune

Words: 155

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Darien was a very successful MD. He was very well known in the medical profession and in the public eye. He was thinking of his hard work during the past few years and the people that have been there helping him all the way. The sound of the camera's flash shook him off his thoughts. Today he was being interviewed by the medical journal magazine. He was clean and sharp and ready for his interview. 

"Mr. Shields, what has been your secret for success?"

"That's easy, my wife Serena"


	12. Theme: Fantasy

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Fantasy

Words: 289

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

She was sitting on the grass in the middle of the rose garden in the park. She had the perfect view of the park's lake right in front of her. The day is gorgeous and she's enjoying every minute of peace that she can get. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes all she saw was a red blur. Blinking her eyes two to three times she realized it was a perfect beautiful rose. She turned around and was face to face with the man of her dreams. She was awed by his presence that she almost didn't hear him calling her name. 

"Serena"

She blinked and tilted her to the side in confusion while she looked at him. 'Serena?' she thought to herself. He's never called her by her real name before.

"Serena!" he shouted.

Than all of the sudden Serena felt like she was being shaken and blinked a few times before she noticed she was in the arcade's booth and noticed her four friends staring at her.

"It's about time meatball head! What were you having a fantasy or something?" Raye asked bluntly.

"You have no idea." Serena replied as she sighed wistfully and stared at a certain dark haired jerk who was sitting at the counter reading his book.


	13. Theme: Family

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Family

Words: 599

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Darien was cleaning his apartment trying to forget what day it was. He already went to visit them in the cemetery and now he just needed his time in his apartment to look forward for the next day and forget this one. When he finished cleaning he jumped when he heard knocking in his door. 

'Who could that be?' he thought as he walked towards the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see his meatball head.

"Meatball head? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Well...um…I heard you weren't doing so well today so I thought I stop by to see how you were doing." She replied shyly.

Darien just stared at her in surprise. 'She came to see how I was doing? After how I treat her.' He thought.

"Why?" he blurted out.

"Well, just because we don't always get along doesn't mean I wish you the worst." She replied.

Darien certainly didn't expect this at all. He asked her to come in and she did. Serena looked around and was impressed by his neat and tidiness of his place.

"Your apartment is SO clean. I'm amazed!" she expressed out loud.

Darien had to smile a little at her amazement. He was definitely proud of his work and leave it to Meatball head to bring a smile to his face.

"So...is everything ok?" she asked looking at him seriously.

Darien gave a gentle smile to her and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you for coming over."

"Listen Darien, even though we don't always see each other eye to eye consider me your friend too. If you need to talk you know where to find me." Serena gave her compassionate smile.

Darien kept getting surprised by this girl and her real compassionate heart. Something in him told him he can trust her. He offered her his couch and she gratefully sat and he sat next to her.

"Today, my parent's died. We were in a car accident a long time ago. I was 8 years old then and I was left orphaned. I woke up miraculously but had amnesia. I couldn't even remember my name. The doctor's told me it was Darien. I'm not so sure even till this day. After that I went to the orphanage. Anyway to make the story short, today it's the anniversary of their deaths."

Serena gasped in shock and soon turned her concerned gaze to him. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Anyway thanks for listening Meatball head."

Serena just nodded her head.

"I'm always going to be here to listen. I know it's not the same but you already have a family. You have Andrew, the girls, and me if you want."

Darien gasped in shock and looked at his timid and blushing Meatball head. He pulled her close to him tenderly and hugged her tightly. Serena was surprised but gave in and hugged him back.

"Serena, I'll always want you."

* * *

AN: MegTao :) Don't be embarresed cause it was you who I referring to. For everyone else, thanks SO much for your reviews and support. I totally appreciate it!  



	14. Theme: Buisness Card

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Business Card

Words: 200

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Serena was currently taking a walk around the streets of Tokyo. She felt she needed some time for herself before she joined her best friends. The day was sunny and she was enjoying every minute of it. So when she finally looked around she noticed almost everyone around her were in pairs. Serena just blinked at the many couples around her and sighed. She wondered when she would find her true love.

'If only I got a sign' she thought dejectedly.

Suddenly Serena felt a light breeze and felt something hit her leg. She looked down and saw what seemed to be a business card.

"Hmm… What's this?" she said out loud to no one in particular.

It was a business card and in the card she read the name Darien Shields.


	15. Theme: Advertisement

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # Advertisements

Words: 504

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor Moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

They had just come from dinner and arrived in time for the movie. They were waiting in line to buy their movie tickets. There was 2 more couples ahead of them and than they will get their movie tickets. 

"Oh! I can't wait to see the movie" Serena commented excitedly

Darien just smirked at the woman next to him. "I'm glad to hear you're excited."

Serena just sighed. She knew Darien wasn't a big fan of romantic comedies, but it was nice to know he accompanies her to see one every once in a while. Finally they reached the ticket booth and Darien bought the tickets. Once inside, Darien went and bought their snacks and drinks. When they got inside the theater, Darien jokingly suggested for them to sit in the back to make out. Serena just blushed and suggested that they would sit in the middle to watch the movie. So that's exactly what they did.

"I know you're not a real big fan of romantic comedies, but at least you'll have the advertised ads to entertain you before the big movie." Serena joked.

"You're right I do enjoy the theater advertisements more than you're chick flicks"

Serena made a face to his comment and it automatically made Darien laugh.

"I don't see how you prefer those advertisement ads, their so boring!"

"You think so?" He asked challengly

"I know so." She replied.

"Well than I suggest you take a look at this ad." He pointed out.

Serena rolled her eyes and complied to his suggestion. The second her eyes laid on the screen she gasped in shock and surprise. Right on the screen it showed a written message saying:

_To my Princess Serena,_

_I love you more than words can say. Please take a look inside your cracker jacks._

_Eternally yours, _

_Your Prince Darien_

Serena did as she was told and she looked inside the box full of cracker jacks. She pulled out a piece of paper that was written as well. It said:

_Keep looking further down._

She continued to search the box until she reached the bottom of it and gasped in shock and surprise when she found a silver diamond crusted ring with a note attached to it.

By this point Serena went from confused to overly emotional in the most joyous way.

She read the note that said: _Would you Marry me?_ She looked at a very nervous and happy Darien with tears in her eyes. He grinned at her reaction and reached his hand to wipe her happy tears.

"So what do you think of advertisements now?"


	16. Theme: Behind the blue curtain

True Love for all Eternity: 100 Themes

By: Eternal1

Theme # behind the blue curtain

Words: 600

Hey guys! I'm back. I decided to go for that 100 theme drabble challenge on our favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy! It's all coming from my ideas only. Unfornately, Sailor Moon isn't from me but from Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Everyone in the audience stood up from their seats and clapped loudly as the actors were currently hidden behind the blue curtains. The girls enjoyed the play just as much. 

"That was so romantic" Mina gushed.

"Oh yeah" Lita and Serena replied at the same time.

"Speaking of romance, Serena where is Darien?"

Serena just sighed in her seat. "He said he wasn't able to come because he had to study for a big test tomorrow".

"That's understandable." Amy nodded.

"I guess…So where do you guys want to go and eat?" Serena asked.

"You and your love for food." Raye commented.

"Hey!" Serena replied but before she could say more an usher excused himself for interrupting the conversation and turned to Serena.

"Excuse me miss, there's a message for you. Could you please stay in your seat so I can go and retrieve it for you?"

"Me?" Serena exclaimed disbelievingly.

The usher just nodded as his answer to her question.

"Sure, but do you know who the message is from?" she asked curiously.

"I do not know ma'am. Let me retrieve it for you, please stay seated I'll be back."

Serena nodded her head to the usher and turned to see her best friends all staring at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"What?" Serena asked.

"What was that about?" Lita voiced their question.

"I don't know" Serena replied blinking.

"Why don't you guys go ahead without me and I'll call you tomorrow and fill you in on this 'message' I'm going to receive." Serena continued on.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine; besides you guys still haven't eaten dinner, go. I'll be fine." Serena insisted.

"Okay but you better NOT leave out ANY details meatball head" Raye threatened.

"I know I know" Serena replied exasperated.

The girls got up from the seats saying good bye to their meatball headed friend and joined the crowd exiting the theater. Serena just sat and waited for the usher to arrive with her message. She wondered who would leave her a message and what could that message be. Has soon as everyone from the audience left, the doors closed and the lights began to dim. Serena began to look around nervously and hope this isn't another attack. Than the lights went dark and the only light was the one focused on the blue curtain. 'What happened to that usher?' she questioned herself. Serena jumped when soft music began to play and she turned her attention to the stage and saw the blue curtain lifting up and than shock was written in her features. There behind the blue curtain was Darien in a tuxedo holding a rose in his hand and smirking down at her. Behind him was a candlelight dinner for two. Each plate was covered and Serena figured it was so the food wouldn't get cold. Darien smirked at his meatball head. He had hoped she get that surprise reaction. Hopefully tonight will go even better for him because he had an extra surprise that was hiding under Serena's covered plate. Hopefully she'll say yes to him tonight.


End file.
